


Wish Right Now

by Purplechimera



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, First War with Voldemort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 13:53:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20967626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purplechimera/pseuds/Purplechimera





	Wish Right Now

It’s past midnight when Sirius emerges from the trap door onto the roof. From my position lying against the shingles, I watch as the end of his wand catches, causing his bun to loosen and slide onto the side of his head. He lays next to me, and I wordlessly hand over my cigarette. 

“Do Muggles really believe in star wishes?” He asks, breaking the silence as he passes back my cigarette. 

His shoulder is pressed against mine, serving as an anchor against the waxing moon that is trying to pull me into the sky. “What?”

I feel his shoulder shrug. “Something Lily mentioned, last mission I was on with her. She said Muggles wish on stars and they think that makes them come true.”

“Traditionally it has to be a shooting star.” I squint through London’s light pollution, looking for any sign of movement. After a moment, Sirius’ hand appears in my vision, pointing close to the edge of the moon.

“There!”

“That’s an airplane.”

Sirius harrumphs, but when his hand falls, his fingers tangle with mine. “Stupid Muggles. I could really use a wish, right now.”


End file.
